Discovering the Truth
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Crystal lived on Earth her entire life, but then the Trix appeared, changing her life forever. When Crystal demands an explanation from her mother, Bloom, who refuses to give her an answer, she goes off on her own, meeting with new unlikely heroes on the way, and Crystal discovers the world is in grave danger... and the weakest has to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm home!" a girl dropped off her backpack on the couch, and Bloom, who was now an adult, greeted her.

"Crystal, how was your day?" Bloom asked.

"My day was fine." Crystal said. She headed up for her room, and left for her part-time job. After work, she unlocked the door. "What happened?" the place was destroyed, and no one was there. The place looked either frozen or burned everywhere.

"Mom?" Crystal raced through the house. "Mom!"

A blast of ice flew past her ear. "Hey!" Icy stood there still in her teenage years, along with her sisters, Stormy and Darcy. Crystal was stunned, but her many years of tolerating bullying got back to her senses.

"Who are you?" Crystal screamed.

"That doesn't matter. You were supposed to be dead years ago, but Bloom and her friends tricked me and my sisters. We came back to finish the job." Icy blasted more ice past Crystal's face. Darcy launched dark power rings at her, knocking Crystal down. Stormy launched a lightning attack to kill her. Crystal transformed into a fairy right then and there.

Crystal's dark hair was loose, except for two long pigtail near the top, and a indigo skirt with a shorter teal skirt on top. Her teal and indigo boots went up to her knees. She also had a teal head band, and her skirt had a loose belt with a heart chain. She had a teal tank top, covered by a darker, patterned tank top half on top. Her wings were huge and shaped like half moons on the side, with a purple, teal, and light blue pattern.

"She has her powers!" Stormy screamed.

"Don't worry; that's what we want." Icy smirked.

"No, it's not." Crystal instinctively knew how to fight. "Fire ball!" Icy and Stormy were knocked down.

"Get out! We'll finish you off later." Icy glared.

"NO YOU DON'T" Crystal blasted flowers toward their direction, and vines grew where they landed and tied up the Trix. "Sonic boom!" the Trix screamed, and they disappeared. "We'll be back…" Icy said. "And we'll get your powers!"

"Where's my mom?" Crystal demanded.

"She isn't your mom. Your real mom is dead." Darcy chuckled before she disappeared. Bloom appeared, badly hurt.

"What did they mean she isn't my real mom?" Crystal helped Bloom up.

"Mom, I…"

"I know you have powers, Crystal. I never thought you'd actually need to use them, but I probably knew in my heart the Trix would come back." Bloom said.

"But Mom…"

"Don't call me your mom. That was cover. Call me Bloom."

"Okay, Bloom, what is going on here?" Crystal asked.

"The Trix want your powers," Bloom said.

"I know that. What I don't know, is why you never told me I was a fairy. All fairies go to Alafia Collage, and all fairies born on Earth are immediately suppose to Earth Magic Academy, and. what's more, are never born anywhere besides the Island there," Crystal said.

"Yes, but you weren't born on Earth. I can barely contain the memory myself of when I first saw you." Bloom said. "I was the Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"That means you're the next heir for the throne of Sparks." Crystal said. "You were a part of the Winx Club, along with Musa, Aisha, Stella, Flora, and Tecna."

"Yes, they went back to their home planet to take care of their families a long time ago." Bloom sighed at the memory. "I went back to my home."

"So, there' one flaw to what the Trix told me." Crystal said. "Are you really my mother?"

"I'm your adoptive mother." Bloom admitted. Crystal stood up. "And you never bothered to tell me that?"

"Crystal, the Trix destroyed the last of your home planet. The Winx Club and I had to save you, for you were dying."

"So, what is my home planet?" Crystal asked. Bloom looked at her. "Fine, I'll find out on my own." Crystal said.

"Crystal, that's behind us now."

"No, it's not! Obviously, the Trix found me, and for whatever reason, want me." Crystal said, "What would you do if you were me?"

"Crystal, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made." Bloom said.

"Then, tell me! Who am I?" Crystal asked. "Where did I come from?"

"I can't tell you." Bloom admitted.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Crystal demanded. Bloom began to cry.

* * *

"Hey! Crystal! What's the difference between you and toxic waste dump?" a girl teased. "Toxic waste dump is prettier!"

"Man, if I had a nickel for every time you broke a mirror with your face, I'd be rich!" her crony laughed. Crystal scowled as she walked through the hallway with her friend. "Hey! Jessica! Nice top! Who shot the sofa?" her best friend teased.

"Tone it down, Fate." Crystal said.

"You seem down. What's up?" Fate asked.

"Nothing." Crystal said. "I like your play on words."

"Thanks." Crystal smiled. "I'll see you after class."

"Bye!" Fate waved as she headed for the other classroom.

"Okay, class…" the teacher started.

"Excuse me teach…" a girl got up from her desk. "But we have a slight change in schedule." She snickered. Crystal realized her icy glary and white hair. A girl with a purple afro and another girl with greenish hair were sitting nearby. Icy threw and ice ball, and everyone froze, except for Crystal, and Stormy threw a storm at her, and she was knocked into the hallway.

_How in the world do I transform? _Crystal continued dodging the attacks.

"Crystal?" Fate opened the door from her door, and dark purple rings knocked Crystal down. "Crystal!" Fate stepped out. "Fate! Fairy of Time!"

Fate's curly black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had a steam-punk clockwork dress, and rusted bronze colored boots. Her wings were blue and silver, and had a chain and cogs pattern. She also had bronze gold.

"Time warp!" Fate knocked Icy down.

"You're a fairy too?!" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Fate asked.

"Get her!" Icy said. Darcy launched dark rings at Crystal, and she fell to the ground. "Now!" Stormy screamed and Darcy grabbed her hands, and Crystal transformed.

"Pandora Attack!" Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, fell against the powerful attack, and disappeared.

"Since when were you a fairy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait!**

* * *

_"I did not bring you back to fail! Do you hear me?"_

_"Yes." Icy bowed, along with her sisters._

_"I want her power. She will complete my project. I'll give you power, but I need her first. She just started to learn her capable power, and she has no way to protect herself. You get her before she knows too much about her power and past."_

* * *

"So, you escaped the Fairy Academy of Earth?" Crystal asked.

"Academy? That place was a prison. You weren't even allowed to use magic unless a teacher is watching and for more than thirty minutes." Fate said. "And once you graduate, you had to leave Earth… forever. I suspect that humans want Earth like it was without magic."

"So, if you're forced to leave, how will there still fairies on Earth?"

"The law was passed out at the beginning of the year. The number of fairies should dwindle rapidly…" Crystal was listening intently to this, even though her bottom was freezing sitting on the frozen ground. "I think we should get out here."

"Good plan." Fate said, getting up. "So, since when were you a fairy?"

"I didn't know I was a fairy. But the Trix came, and my mom is Princess Bloom. I was adopted." Crystal looked at Gardenia. It was spring time, and the flowers were blooming, and Crystal told her best friend everything, as usual.

"Your mom, of all mothers in the world, is _the _Bloom, keeper of the Dragon Flame, the most powerful thing in the universe?" Fate interrupted, as usual.

"Yes," and Crystal continued.

"So, are you going to Alfea?" Kate asked after the story was over.

"You mean the college? I don't know…"

"PLEASE!" Kate begged.

"I'll have to ask my mom." Crystal smiled. "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Mom!" Crystal called. No answer.

"Do you think she left?" Kate asked.

"No," Crystal said. "That isn't like her."

"Looking for someone?" Icy called.

"Icy!" Crystal shouted. "Where's Bloom?"

"The same place you are going," Stormy snarled. Crystal knocked her down. Fate grabbed Crystal's arm. "Warp!" The girls landed in a dense forest.

"Where the heck are we?"


End file.
